Strength
by Tanglepelt
Summary: Latvia's growing depression and bitterness causes him to confide in someone unexpected, and, surprising to the both of them, make a new friend. -China-Latvia friendship.- -Post USSR-


**Happy New Year, everyone! :D I am starting 2014 off with another fic~**

**This one is for a friend on Tumblr, who ships (the very rare) China/Latvia. Because I know the pain of having a ship that is extremely rare and hard to find (*coughcoughICELATcoughcough*), I decided to write something for her. (So, thecrazyalaskan, this is for you~) **

**This won't be super shippy at all, and it'll include some headcanons about China's age (like, his human age), so hopefully, this won't be too bad… It'll be more about China contemplating Latvia's inner strength. **

**/**

**Strength**

China found himself staring at Latvia during world meetings. At first, it was because he was worried about how the boy and his two companions were being treated during the Soviet era. Since he and Russia were 'allies' up until their split in 1960 (though China himself would tell you that it started way before that, in the forties), he had a little more information than the rest of the world did about the state of Russia's 'darling' subordinates. He vaguely knew what was going on behind the scenes, and he didn't like it. Unfortunately, he had his own troubles and struggles to deal with, ones that were ravaging his country and tearing it apart from the inside, out. But he always watched over the Baltic states, Latvia in particular. There was just something about the way the boy walked, the way he talked, that was different than the mannerisms of the others. It could have been because he took the form of a fifteen-year-old, while Estonia and Lithuania were seventeen and nineteen, respectively, but while they had a certain…air…about them, Latvia was different. And it intrigued China. Not to mention, despite the fact that he took the form of a twenty-year-old, he had a weakness for cute things, and people were no exception.

In current times, he still watched over Latvia, though he was independent, now. Instead of looking for new bruises and signs of mistreatment, he now looked for interesting quirks and mannerisms that would give him clues to the boy's well-hidden personality. Today's meeting was no different. Discreetly glancing over his papers, he saw the shaky blond sit down, a pen in his hands. As Germany and Austria gave their speeches on the state of Western Europe, he noticed that Latvia was doodling something on the blank side of his paper. Though, 'doodling' would be the wrong word to use; what the short Nation was doing could only be described as 'art'. A couple dressed in European medieval clothing embraced each other on the page. Both were wearing crowns, and their hair was extremely detailed, especially on the woman. That was all China could see, and he was sitting across from the boy. He suspected that the drawing looked better up close, and marveled at the skill.

_So he's an artist? I never knew that. _He continued to watch the blond until Germany banged his fist on the table.

"Latvia!" he barked. "Pay attention!"

Latvia dropped his pen, his body going rigid. "Yes, sir!" He bowed his head. "I am sorry."

Germany's face softened. "I'll let it slide this once. Just don't let it happen again."

The smaller blond nodded, wringing his hands. "Understood."

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly, though it bored China. He continued to watch Latvia, since, really, what else was there to do? The other Nations just weren't as interesting, to him.

Afterwards, China decided that he was going to talk to Latvia. (He _was _staring at him the entire time, after all. He just wanted to make sure the boy wasn't completely creeped out by him, and apologize if he was.)

"Latvia?" He tapped the shorter boy on the shoulder, eliciting a gasp from him.

"Yes?" Latvia's voice was soft, and he didn't make eye contact. China noticed how his body also tensed up as soon as his hand touched his shoulder.

"I saw your drawing," he began.

Latvia's face went pink, starting with his ears. "Oh…"

"It was very nice; I thought the inking was incredible."

"Really?" Some of the rigidness disappeared from his posture. "They're characters from a book I'm reading," he shyly explained. "It's a…a romance set in Medieval France. These people are the main characters. The girl who falls in love with the prince becomes the princess when they get married. It sounds stupid and cliché, but it helps."

"Helps with what?"

Now Latvia just looked uncomfortable, and he turned away. "Helps me forget that the world isn't so pretty, and not everyone gets a happy ending."

Suddenly entering what Hong Kong mockingly called 'comfort mode', he pulled the boy to his chest, embracing him. He struggled for a bit before he came to his senses, and realized that China meant no harm. He leaned into the older Nation's embrace, shakily gripping the back of his jacket.

When China pulled away, he noticed that the boy's eyes were red, and his cheeks were slightly wet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, knowing that no one besides the other Baltics probably knew of his struggles.

Latvia shook his head, a sad smile on his face. But he didn't decline like China thought he would. In fact, it was quite the opposite. "Can we talk at your room, and have drinks?"

China knew that the boy was under the drinking age in America, where this meeting was held, but it didn't bother him. He knew fully well of Latvia's penchant for alcohol, after all.

"Sure," he finally said. "I still have some baijiu in the fridge, if you'd like some."

"Chinese vodka? I'm more of a beer person, but I won't complain." The childish tone in Latvia's voice remained, though he was talking about a more mature topic, which unnerved China, a bit.

When the two made it to the Asian Nation's room, Latvia nervously sat down on the couch while China got the drinks. Once he poured the boy a glass, he sat down next to him. "What do you want to start with?"

"Everything." China was chilled by how venomous the blond's voice got. "I'm tired of hiding it. I want you to know everything that bastard's done to me."

The Asian's stomach clenched, knowing that the story was going to be long, and not very pretty. And he knew that even though it would conclude with the boy's independence, the ending would be far from happy.

And he was right. At some points, Latvia paused, unable to speak, whether it was from rage, or from immense sadness and traumatization. And during those moments, China held him, reminding him that he made it, that he survived. He would never forget the short Nation's response to this statement every time:

"But I didn't survive. Not my spirit, at least. I wasn't strong enough."

Latvia explained why he didn't, no, _couldn't bring himself to, _make friends outside the Baltics, why he hated physical contact, and why he turned to writing and drawing as a coping mechanism. China learned everything, even things he wished he hadn't heard, especially since his relations with Russia were gradually improving.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, stroking the boy's hair and resting his head in the crook of his neck. "I wish I could have done something. For all of you."

"I know. But that's the way the world works." Latvia's voice was tired, and weary. "People like me always get stepped on. We just have bad luck, I guess. And we're Nations; we should be used to being conquered." China felt moisture on his neck, and realized that the boy was crying. "But I'm not. I try so hard to be strong, to get over everything, but I can't. I can't be around _him _for too long, otherwise I feel like I'm going to vomit. Everything that he's ever done to all of us flashes through my mind when I see him, and I can't help but hate him. I know he wasn't in his right mind at the time, but my body and brain won't acknowledge that."

"You are stronger than you realize, Raivis." At this point, China couldn't care less about formalities, and used the blond's human name. "You're one of the strongest people I know. And do you know why? You were kicked down again and again, but you kept fighting. You have the strength of your people, Raivis. You are _Latvia_. And you are independent."

Latvia only cried harder, wrapping his arms around the older Nation in an embrace that shocked both of them. When he was finished, he rested his head on China's shoulder, exhausted.

"Why did you decide to come to me, of all people, to share your life with?" the Asian asked, puzzled.

"Because I know you care," was Latvia's response. "I see you looking at me during meetings, but I know you're not being creepy. The look in your eyes is the same as Eduard's." He smiled, but this time, it was genuine. "What made you decide to pay attention to me? You're over four-thousand years old; surely I can't be that interesting."

China paused for a moment, trying to think of a logical reason as to why he was so interested in Latvia. "I wanted to protect you," he finally stated. "I know you're hundreds of years, old, but I could see it in your eyes that you were hurt very badly by everything. I've had that look in my eyes on multiple occasions."

Latvia nodded slowly. After a minute of silence, he tilted his head. "Does that mean we're friends?"

China nodded, smiling. "Yes."

The look Latvia gave him, as well as the hug afterwards, warmed his heart.

"Thank you," the boy whispered, his arms shaking. "I'll make sure I'm a good friend. I'll try to get stronger, so you won't have to worry about me."

"I already told you, Raivis…" China looked into his eyes, trying to convey the truth in his words. "You already are strong."

/

**Hopefully, that wasn't too bad. This is only my second time writing China, and my first time writing his male self. I am not used to his character, so I sort of wrote what popped into my head, X'D.**

**In a lot of fics I've read, China is always portrayed as the immature, over-'uke-ified' comic relief character. I think he is much more than that, so I tried to make him seem less…comedic, and more serious. I hope he's still in-character…**

**My headcanon for China's human age is that he's twenty. Yes, I know characters like France and England are older (twenty-six and twenty-three respectively), but I have a reason for making China so young. For one thing, he does look younger than the others. (But that's beside the point, X'D.) Another reason I have is that China has had so many changes in its ruling style (for example: the early dynastic rule, imperial China, the Qing dynasty that fell and later became the Republic of China, and then the People's Republic of China) that its personification stayed young. And China is still changing, and will continue to change with time. There's also the fact that, unlike a country like, let's say, England or Russia, China never occupied other countries; they were a defensive country more than an offensive one. Yes, the dynasties did take over other kingdoms and such during their time, but that was before China was unified as one country. (Correct me if I'm wrong; I'm going by what I remember from my Chinese history class, and some Google searching, XD.)**

**Baijiu is an alcoholic beverage that is native to China. It is a strong distilled spirit, usually about 40–60% alcohol by volume. It is close to vodka in strength and how it feels in the mouth, hence why Latvia refers to it as 'Chinese vodka'.**

**Culturally, Latvians prefer beer, which is why it is Raivis' favorite. (Interestingly enough, Estonians and Lithuanians prefer vodka.) **

**I really hope this wasn't too bad… **


End file.
